Video compression techniques can be used to generate video content for a given bit rate constraint in a video output signal. However, these techniques frequently introduce visual artifacts caused by downsampling operations for video content compression.
In addition, when video content is encoded into a video signal, frequently, as appreciated by the inventors, only a small fraction of an available code word space is actually occupied by code words in the encoded video content in the video signal. This can be detrimental for video quality, especially when the available code word space is already relatively small. As a result, significant coding errors, quantization errors, etc., can be introduced in the encoded video content.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.